One Last Chance
by teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver
Summary: Sam and Danny have never met or atleast they don't think they have and 10 years after highschool they run into each other at Sam's work. When they meet do they have a thing that is meant to last or is Sam just going to let this opportunity slip by?
1. Get a Good Look

-1Hey this is a story I thought of after watching "Last Holiday"

The basic idea is the same but I changed a lot!

Disclaimer- No matter how much I wish I do not own danny phantom nor "Last Holiday"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Sam Manson, 25, is at work which is at a Barnes & Noble, and she stacking a new shipment of books on the shelves with the help of her best friend Renea)

Sam- We have 25 new "TTFN" books

Renea- we probably need to order more. The girls eat those books up.

Sam- a book all in IM is always more fun to read then a normal book

Renea- hehe very true! I read it twice.

Sam- you're 25 years old and you're reading and 13 year old's books.

Renea- hey my 53 year old mom still likes to read teen magazines

Sam- ……I swear your family gets stranger and stranger everyday!

Renea- yeah I know but I love that book

Sam- then you need to get a life

Renea- no crap!

(a tall, slender man walks into the store and walks up to Sam)

Man- hey um I was wondering if I could apply for a job?

Sam- (she's just staring at him with dreamy eyes)

Man- excuse me miss but I…

Renea- of course you can apply for a job…right SAM!

Sam- (still staring)…..um..what…YEAH…of course!

Man- okay my name is Daniel Fenton but most people call me Danny.

Sam- Danny….I like tha….I mean okay just follow me to the front desk.

Danny- alright

(Danny follows her and Renea stops her for a moment and whispers……)

Renea- should I call an ambulence or did I just see you blanking out in front of him?

Sam- Shut up!

(Sam continues to the front desk and they sort out all of the information)

Sam- okay you worked at Wal-Mart for 3 years so you have experience.

Danny- and in college I worked at the college campus store while I was there

Sam- where exactly did you go to college?

Danny- Stanford

Sam- hmm…that's a good school...so you've got brains, you're tall which is good for stacking books and you're handsome……

Danny- excuse me?

Sam- …uhhh….which means you won't scare away the customers…..

(Danny smiles)

Danny- yeah that's always good

(small pause)

Sam- sooo you got the job and you start tomorrow at 3:00 to !0:00

Danny- alright well I'll see you then

Sam- bye (smiles)

Danny- bye (smiles and leaves)

(Sam walks back up to Renea)

Renea- 3:00 to 10:00 Sam? We needed more people for the 8:00 to 3:00 shift.

Sam- I know

Renea- I mean we work that shift also

Sam- exactly

Renea- wait….oohhhhhhh I get it

Sam- this is why you're the ditz and I'm the smart one

Renea- hmf…I guess

(Sam laughs and then they both look back at each other and then they start laughing hysterically and then their boss walks by and looks at them and stairs at them until they notice him and then they calm down and then he walks away)

Renea- seriously he is a total hottie

Sam- I know! His smile is gorgeous

Renea- hey next time you see him…

Sam- meaning tomorrow..?

Renea- yes meaning tomorrow….get a good look at his ass

Sam- hey what the hell is wrong with you! I'm not one of those girls who gets a cheap thrill by looking at someone's butt like SOMEONE I know!

Renea- see this is why you're the smart one and I'm the ditz

Sam- SHUT UP!

(Renea giggles)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry that was such a short chapter! But they will get longer! Promise!

Please review!


	2. Won't You Please Sing For Me?

-1(for now the italics are Sam's thoughts)

(it's the next day in the middle o the shift and Renea is "supposedly" sick)

(Sam and Danny are packing a new shipment of "magazines on the racks together)

Danny- who reads "Rolling Stone" magazine? I mean it's so gay! (no offense to people that like it!)

Sam- oh I know! I'm into "People". I think it's just a phase cause people are gonna get me medication for reading it!

Danny- obsessed?

Sam- clearly

(Danny laughs)

Danny- no I'm not really into that cause all they show in that magazine is a bunch of anorexic show offs who think they are so much better than people who aren't famous.

Sam- I know I just can't help it! I'm addicted like someone is to smoking! I feel like I should be wearing one of those nicoret patches.

(Sam and Danny laugh)

Danny- I know I just would rather see women in magazines who are proud with the way they look without having to become super skinny. It's weird cause in high school that's the only kind of girl I wanted to date!

Sam- that's what most boys want in high school…..

Danny- I know but now I see how stupid that is!

(Sam isn't paying attention while she is staking magazines because she is staring at Danny and eventually has the entire shelf of magazines fall on top of her)

(Danny starts laughing)

Danny- hehe hey do you hehe need help hehe getting up?

Sam oh no I don't need any help getting up but I believe you need a little help getting down!

(Sam pulls onto Danny arm and pulls him down and he lands on his back).

Danny- hey!

Sam- hehe hey you're were the one who started laughing at me! It's your fault!

Danny- well if our boss sees us like this then he'll be pissed so I think we should try and get up now

Sam- (giggling) yeah we should

(Sam tries to get up but she slips and accidentally falls into Danny's arms and they just sit there for a moment with utter silence).

Sam- Lets get up!

Danny- yeah getting up is very good!

(20 minutes later they finish with the magazines and are now staking CD's)

Danny- how many My Chamical Romance CD's do we have?

Sam- ummm we..have..10!

Danny- Flyleaf?

Sam- about 15

Danny- Taylor Hicks?

Sam- 5

Danny- PJ Harvey?

Sam- 8.…I've never heard of her before!

Danny- neither have I!

Sam- oh wait…I might have once!

Danny- where?

Sam- well don't laugh but I heard it on Gilmore girls

Danny- you watch Gilmore girls?

Sam- ANYWAY……it was on the last episode of the first season and it's called One Line!

Danny- aahhhhh..how does it go?

Sam- are you kidding me! I'm not going to sing in front of all of these people in my place of employment!

Danny- why not?

Sam- it's kind of inappropriate in a book store!

Danny- then go find a karaoke bar after work and I'll hear you sing then!

Sam- oh no Danny…I'm not very good.

Danny- says you…you know most of the time most people sing better than they think

Sam- I just don't think it's going to happen Danny.

Danny- oh come on

Sam- no

Danny- please?

(Since Sam couldn't resist his face she said……)

Sam- will it get you to shut up?

Danny- very much so

Sam- fine!

(Danny looks down at the CD's then looks back up at Sam and start chuckling)

Sam- shut up!

(at the karaoke bar)

Danny- come on! Get up there!

Sam- I don't even know what I'm going to sing!

Danny- remember you said you were going to sing that PJ Harvey song

Sam- One Line?

Danny- yes that one!

Sam- but I?

Danny- Sam?

Sam- amazing! You've known me for like a day and I can't believe you talked me into doing this!

Danny- well I have my ways

Sam- _yes you do_ (about his smile)

DJ- okay we are looking for some brave soul to sing for us?

Danny- that's you! Go!

Sam- but I…

Danny- go!

(Danny pushes her on stage)

DJ- okay we have someone. Okay what is your name?

Sam- Sam Manson

DJ- and what will you be singing?

Sam- "One Line" by PJ Harvey

DJ- go ahead anytime you're ready

(Sam starts to sing)

(Italics are no longer her thoughts).

Sam- _Do you remember the first kiss?  
Stars shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind._

_I'm watching from the wall  
As in the streets we fight  
This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight_

_And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
'To your heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe_

_All through the rising sun  
All through the circling years  
You were the only one  
Who could have brought me here_

_And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
'To your heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe_

(Sam gets a lot of clapping and cheering and few people standing and screaming for her)

(Sam walks up to Danny)

Danny- wow that was really good!

Sam- I would have settled for horrible but good is nice too

Danny- stop putting yourself down like that! You had to of thought that you were pretty good

Sam- well…I thought I was okay but not good enough for the standing ovations!

Danny- yeah right….hey you want to go for a walk?

Sam- ……sure

(hey both grab their coats and head out into the snow) (yes it's winter!)

Danny- so how long have you lived here?

Sam- my whole life….I don't know…it just seems more beautiful here in the winter then any other place in the world

Danny- so you decided to stay because of the snow?

Sam- …yeah..I guess…I mean I just love being here

Danny- so that's the only reason you stayed?

Sam- at first it wasn't but I now It is.

Danny- what was the reason before?

Sam- I'd rather not say

Danny- alright

Sam- but if you like to know I'll tell you sooner or later….

Danny- that sounds good…..hey Sam?

Sam- yeah (looks up at him)

Danny- listen I know we just met and all but I was wondering..you know if..you would go to dinner with me this Friday night?

Sam- Danny there is nothing I'd rather do more

Danny- okay..so how about I pick you up at…

Sam- but I can't…

Danny- what?

Sam- I already have plans with Renea

Danny- the girl from yesterday?

Sam- yeah

Danny- oh..(looks disappointed)

Sam- but hey!…

(Danny looks up at her)

Sam- I'm going to hold you to that offer

Danny- (smiles) great

(they keep on talking until they realized that they have reached Sam's apartment building)

Sam- oh well I have to go

Danny- okay well good night

(they are getting closer)

Sam- well bye

(really close)

Danny- bye

(they start to kiss for a while and then..)

Land lord- hey sugar it's 12:30 in the morning! Get inside doll!

Sam- I'll be right there Ms. Harrison

Ms.Harrison- alright baby

(she closes the door)

Sam- well I better go. Bye Danny (smiles)

Danny- bye Sam…see you tomorrow at work?

Sam- definitely!

Danny- alright! Night!

Okay there's chapter 2! Please tell me ho it was! Please!


	3. I've Seen That Tree Two Times Before!

-1Here's chapter 3!

(it's the next day at work and Renea and Sam are talking and Danny is late to work)

Renea- soooooo….

Sam- soooooo…what?

Renea- what happened yesterday! You know…with Danny?

Sam- nothing

Renea- …wha..what!

Sam- nothing

Renea- wha..what!

Sam- we've been here before

Renea- I RECOGNIZE THAT TREE! You're not telling me the truth!

Sam- …..I am so!

Renea- HA! It took you a while to answer! That means you're lying!

Sam- no I'm not…..

Renea- Sam……?

Sam- …….(sighs)……okay something did happen but..

Renea- tell me all of it now!

Sam- …okay…well first we were stacking magazines and I fall so he starts laughing at me so I pull him down with me and then I try to get up but then I slipped on one of the magazines and I fell right into his arms

Renea- _I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

Sam- so later we were putting the new shipment of CD's on the racks…

Renea- _You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

Sam- so we come across the new shipment of "PJ Harvey" CD's and I remember one song written by her then he dares me to sing it

Renea- _'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_in saying things we never meant to say_

Sam- Why don't you just close your damn mouth and let me finish the story!

Renea- ………sorry

Sam- so then I refused to sing it here then after our shift we went to a karaoke bar and I sang the song and I got a standing ovation and Danny told me I was good then we went for a walk

Renea- _And I take it just a little bit_

_I, hold my breath and count to ten_

_I, I've been waiting for a chance to le…_

Sam- RENEA!

Renea- okay fine! So you guys went for a walk….

Sam- and he asked me why I love living here and I told him it was cause of the snow

Renea- what about the first reason?

Sam- I didn't tell him that one

Renea- why?

(Danny is walking into the building and towards Sam)

Sam- because if I tell Danny that I had a fiance he might get offended or hate me or something!

Danny- is that why you wouldn't tell me?

Sam- …..well…I….

Danny- oh no I don't mind……I'm just not that important to have my girlfriend tell me important things like that…I'll be in the back,

Sam- wait….girlfriend!

Danny- I'll gotta go….

(Danny leaves to go through the doors that read employees only)

Sam- girlfriend?

Renea- _If I just breathe _

_Let it fill the space between _

_I kno……_

Sam- Renea what exactly did he mean by girlfriend?

Renea- I think he likes you dear

Sam- haha very funny

Renea- so you never finished that story did you?

Sam- yes I did

Renea- no you didn't I can see it in your eyes…..tell me the truth

Sam- okay fine you wanna know what happened?

Renea- yeah I do!

Sam- okay I'll go show you!

(Sam grabs Renea's arm and pulls her to where Danny is and then she lets go of her and walks up to Danny and kisses him really hard)

Renea- _everything is all right!_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me!_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alri….._

(Danny and Sam let go of the kiss and stair and Renea like she needs to shut up)

Renea- (whispers) _If I just breathe…_

Okay please review! And yes Danny and Sam will talk about the fiance thing in the next chapter!


	4. Jealousy Isn't In My Job Description

-1Here's chapter 4! Oh and for the people who thought that Sam is engaged now she's not but she used to be. As the story progresses I'll explain what happened.

(after the kiss ended Renea left them alone for awhile and they started talking)

Danny- why didn't you tell me Sam?

Sam- I don't know…..I just didn't want you to get offended cause you might hate me

Danny- why would I hate you?

Sam- I just thought that you might get jealous

Danny- me, jealous? Of your ex-fiancé?

Sam- kinda

Danny- I'm not that kind of guy…..who gets upset over nothing…that's just kind of pathetic

Sam- I guess I should have thought that weren't like that……hey…what did you mean by girlfriend back there?

Danny- well….um…sometimes I burst out of no where and I say completely untrue things!

Sam- oh…really?

Danny- yeah!

Sam- …oh…(disappointed face)

Danny- why….do want to get together?

Sam- well…yeah I do

Danny- okay then in that case I meant girlfriend

Sam- (chuckles) you better have!

(Danny puts his arm around her waist and they walk out of the back room)

Renea- so you guys have a good time in there?

Sam- shut up Renea…..listen I have to go on my lunch break now so can you cover for me?

Renea- no problem

Sam- Danny when do you have lunch?

Danny- well I get off in 20 minutes so I'll meet you somewhere

Sam- okay where?

Danny- how about that café on the corner of 5th and 8th avenue?

Sam- sounds good to me. See you in a little bit!

Danny- bye

(Sam grabs her purse and her coat and walks out the door)

Renea- so Joe stud you kinda like my best friend huh?

Danny- uuhhh…yeah pretty much

Renea- so listen to me…..that girl that just walked outside really likes you and if you ever hurt her you will find yourself in a full body cast. Is that clear?

Danny- yes mame!

Renea- now that we got that out of the way why don't you leave work a little early. Don't worry I'll cover for you

Danny- are you serious?

Renea- yeah you two kids have fun! Trust me I've covered for 5 people at once for a full day. I can definitely cover for one person for 20 minutes!

Danny- thanks! Listen I'm gonna try to catch up to her! Bye!

(he grabs his jacket and runs outside)

(he runs up to Sam and puts his hands over her eyes)

Danny- guess who

Sam- uuhhhh is it a rapist?

Danny- haha very funny

Sam- I thought so (takes his hands off of her eyes) hey

Danny- hi

(they kiss)

Sam- aren't you still suppose to be at work?  
Danny- the woman who threatened to put me in a body cast if I ever hurt you is covering for me.

Sam- Renea?

Danny- yup

Sam- I knew it…she's the best

Danny- she's really tough isn't she?

Sam- yeah she is. And by the way she wasn't lying about the fact that she'd put you in a full body cast.

Danny- (chuckles) honestly she scares me a little

Sam- yeah she's a piece of work…..she scares most people…but that's just who she is…if she hates you then she'll hurt you…if she likes you then she'll hurt the person that hurt you...I love her…she's like my big sister, we've been friends ever since we could talk

Danny- she must care about you a lot cause I never got a threat like that

Sam- yeah…I don't know what I'd do without her

Danny- probably wouldn't be who you are today

Sam- yeah probably

(they smile at each other then they stop walking and kiss while snowflakes are falling on their faces, then they continue walking)

Danny- hey I'm just curious but why was Renea singing earlier today?

Sam- oh she was picking on me

Danny- about what?

Sam- the things that happened between us when she was supposedly sick yesterday

Danny- oh

(they notice that they arrived at the café so they walk in and sit a table for two)

Waitress- so what would ya like hun?

Sam- a slice of veggie pizza please

Waitress- and you sweetie?

Danny- a burger with lettuce, onions, and ketchup please?

Waitress- alright your food will be ready momentarily.

Danny- alright thank you

(waitress walks away)

Sam- so did you have any secret relationships you aren't telling ME about?

Danny- nope

Sam- yeah right

Danny- okay there was one….her name was Rachel

Sam- Rachel?

Danny- and we dated for about a year and 2 months but then we decided to break up cause we were constantly arguing and I guess we just got sick of it

Sam- do you still talk to her?

Danny- not really...I mean we tried to stay friends but then we just lost touch.

Sam- oh I'm sorry

Danny- do you still talk to your ex-fiancé?

Sam- no….we didn't even attempt

(the waitress comes back up to them with 2 plates of food)

Waitress- here you go hun…now is there anything else I can get you today?

Sam- no we're fine can you give us the bill?

Waitress- of course doll…be back in a flash

(once again she leaves)

Sam- okay lets just change the subject……why did you come to work at Barnes & Noble?

Danny- because of you

Sam- me?

Danny- yeah…I saw you through the window while you were working at the front desk and I thought that you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen

Sam- is that true?

Danny- of course,I wouldn't lie about something like that

Sam- (smiles) you're such a romantic (she takes a bite of her pizza and the toppings and the cheese slide off and onto her lap)

Sam- oh god that's hot!

Danny- here let me help you

(picks up a few napkins and starts to wipe her skirt)

Sam- thanks Danny. Dammit this was a brand new skirt too!

Danny- it's okay Sam we'll fix it.. Well right now we can't cause it's not coming off but I bet we could get you to your apartment for you to change

Sam- that sound good but we have to wait for the check

Danny- well if you want this skirt totally saved then I suggest we leave 20 bucks on the table for the bill regardless if it's way too much

Sam- alright (starts to pull out her wallet but then Danny stops her)

Danny- don't worry about it I'll pay

Sam- are you sure?

Danny- positive!

(Danny pulls his wallet out of his coat pocket and leaves a 20 dollar bill on the table and then sticks his wallet back into his coat pocket)

Danny- come on let go

How was that chapter?


	5. Why Don't We Wait A While?

-1(Danny and Sam are on the way back to her apartment for her to change into a new skirt)

Danny- here you can borrow my scarf to cover the stain

Sam- how's a scarf gonna help me do that?

Danny- simple. You just tie it around your waist and make sure that the ends of scarf are hanging in front of the stain

(Sam did exactly what he said and it worked)

Sam- oh you're a lifesaver! Thank you! I was afraid that I was going to look stupid with a red sauce stain on my white skirt! But now with a scarf around my waist….?

Danny- hey it works doesn't it?

Sam- yeah…..it does. (realizes the her apartment) oh okay we're here just let me grab my key out of my purse and we can go inside (she searches for her key for 5 minutes but can't find it) Crap! Now I have to ring the stupid bell (she reaches over to the button that says office)

Mrs. Harrison- hello?

Sam- hey Mrs. Harrison it's me Sam. I left my key in my apartment…..

Mrs. Harrison- say no more hun it's unlocked for you now

Sam- thanks

Mrs. Harrison- no problem sugar!

(Sam leads Danny up the stairs to her apartment and opens the door to reveal an organized, clean apartment)

Danny- neat freak?

Sam- yeah I need cleanliness otherwise I'd probably go insane

(Sam walks into her room and closes the door but is still talking to Danny)

Danny- this is a big apartment…..if you just work at Barnes & Noble how could you afford this?

Sam- I don't know I guess I just work really hard….sometimes my boss gives me a bonus

Danny- you must be really good at your job

Sam- yeah…I just like working hard

(Sam comes out of her room wearing a purple and black leather skirt)

Danny- ……woah….

Sam- you like it?

Danny- it looks really good on you

Sam- Thanks…hey we have a little time before I have to head back do you want some coffee or something?

Danny- sure

Sam- de-calf or regular

Danny- regular

Sam- thank God I was hoping you'd say that. I need some caffeine!

(Sam starts to get the coffee ready then she sits down in a chair at a table then Danny does the same thing)

Danny- you know I really do like that skirt

Sam- stop that you are scaring me

Danny- how am I scaring you?

Sam- you're admiring my skirt way too much. I'm afraid you're acting gay

Danny- I just think you look sexy in it. Is it a crime to have your boyfriend admire the way you look. Most girls would die for that kind of attention

Sam- well then I guess I'm a lucky girl

(She sees that the coffee is ready)

Sam- oh I'll be right back

(Sam gets up and heads for the coffee pot but then Danny grabs her hand and sits her on his lap and kisses her fiercely)

Sam- how badly do you want that coffee?

(he kisses her again fiercely)

Sam- thank god

(they stand up and continue kissing then they continue kissing as they head for her couch and then they sit down on it and then Danny lays her down and they continue kissing and then he tries to take off her sweater but she stops him)

Danny- Is something wrong?

Sam- I just don't think I'm ready for this Danny

Danny- why? did I do something?

Sam- no….it's just that I've only been dating you for 3 days…..it just seems too soon

(Danny sits up)

Danny- alright…I understand…I don't want you to hate me

Sam- I could never hate you but I'm just not ready for this

Danny- ….okay

Sam- I just want you to respect me…..and since you are acting like this you're doing just that…thank you

Danny- I do respect you

Sam- and I'm glad you do

(kisses him)

Sam- well I have to be back to work in 10 minutes so I better go…if you want to stay here for a little while you can

Danny- okay I will…..I'll probably just watch the TV

Sam- alright…well...bye Danny

Danny- …..see you in a few

(Sam puts her coat on and leaves and Danny looks around her apartment. First he notices all of the pictures on the shelf above the fire place. One is of her and her parents, another is of her and Renea with funny faces on, and the last one is of her and her ex-fiancé. After seeing that he started getting a little jealous. Then he went into her room and looked at a notebook in her room that was on top of her dresser. He looked through it and noticed she had a lot of well-drawn pictures and he quickly looked through it like a flip book. Then he looked at the back cover and noticed it had his name drawn all over the back of it and he started to smile cause it looked like something a teenager would do. He thought it was cute and then he noticed a cork board with an orange boarder and saw a ton of pictures of her and Renea and one or two of and Sam and her ex-fiancé. That made the jealousy return to him so he decided to go back to the living room and he turned on the TV)

Okay sorry about the shortness of the chapter but some big things are going to happen in the next few chapters so be ready! Please review and please continue reading!


	6. Abusing the Privlage

-1(later that day at work. Renea is at lunch and Danny and Sam are left alone after the awkward moment in Sam's apartment)

Danny- so I saw the notebook on your dresser in your room

Sam- oh you did?

Danny- I saw the back of it

Sam- oh god

Danny- so you really like me?

Sam- yeah kind of

Danny- listen I'm really sorry if I offended you or something earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you

Sam- it's okay….don't sweat it…guys are always like that

Danny- so awkwardness gone?

Sam- of course

(Danny puts his arm around her waist and they walk to the front desk. An unexpected visitor comes into the store and notices Sam)

Man- Sam?

Sam- Aaron?

Danny- is this…?

Sam- uhh yeah

Aaron- who's this Sam?

Sam- oh um….this is my…husband! Danny. Danny this is Aaron. Aaron this is Danny

Aaron- husband?

Danny- yeah husband?

(Aaron didn't hear Danny)

Aaron- well I'm hear with my new fiancé, Gale

Sam- oh you are?

Danny- (whispers to Sam) I ask again...husband?

Sam- (whispers to Danny) go along with it

Aaron- yeah we're getting married June 4th

Sam- oh…..well that's great….you know we're having a baby

Danny- what!

Aaron- is this the first time you're telling him cause he seems pretty surprised

Sam- yes it is!

Aaron- well we're going to find an apartment here in Amity Park so I guess we'll be able to see it when it's born

Sam- I guess you will

Aaron- well I'll see you around!

Sam- yup. Well bye!

(Aaron walks out the door)

Danny- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT WE WERE MARRIED AND ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!

Sam- …..I'm sorry Danny…..he just makes me so incredibly angry when he brags about how great his life is

Danny- well he doesn't seem as bad as you make him sound!

(Aaron walks back in)

Aaron- oh and I just want to wish you good luck with your life and all. It's so great to have a new person in MY life who actually treats me right…no offense!

(he leaves again)

Danny- alright that's it!

Sam- what he didn't say anything bad about you

Danny- yeah but when he starts insulting someone I care about then he's going to get it

Sam- Danny don't

Danny- why! I have every right to!

Sam- you don't even know him!

Danny- I don't care!

Sam- well I care about you and trust me the only person who can beat him is Renea….trust me he can hit pretty hard

Danny- how do you know that?

Sam- ……..

Danny- what did he do to you!

Sam- ……he

Danny- he abused you didn't he!

Sam- ………

Danny- I can't believe him! I don't care if he kills me! I'm going after him!

(Danny tries to run out the door but Sam stops him)

Sam- no Danny please!

Danny- why shouldn't I!

Sam- okay I don't want you to get hurt! Just please! Leave him alone!

Danny- …………alright…why did he say you treated him wrong

Sam- once he tried to make it look like I was the one hurting out him out of some stupid way to make his parents believe that he broke up with me but it was the other way around.

Danny- ……okay

Sam- but since you want to get back at him so bad would you like to go along with my other plan

Danny- huh?

Sam- the husband and wife plan?

Danny- we've known each other for three day Sam!

Sam- hey it was just a suggestion…I just thought that you wanted to get back him so bad that you'd go to any length to do it

Danny- well what are we going to do elope!

Sam- unless you want to pull a real wedding off in a very short amount of time I think that's the way to go!

Danny- (thinks for a little while) ………alright

Sam- are you serious?

Danny- yeah….lets get married!

How was this chapter? I know it wasn't the best one yet but it will get better I promise!


	7. Wedding Nights and other stuff

-1(after work they head back to their apartments and quickly pack a really fancy outfit, Sam calls Renea and invites her to come with them cause she didn't tell her when she came back from her lunch break, so she packs as well and they head on over to the church in Sam's red Honda)

(after the wedding at a bar)

Renea- (stands up) okay I have a toast to make

Sam- Renea what's the point? It's only you, me, and Danny

Renea- then why not let everybody join in the celebration?

Sam- RENEA!

Renea- don't worry Sam! I've been here before! People know me and they'll join in!

Sam- I don't care if you care or not!

Renea- Excuse me everybody!

Danny- you know it's easy to believe that she's been here before

(people are paying attention to Renea)

Renea- now these to lovebirds over here just got married!

Crowd- aawwwwww!

Renea- I know they look adorable together don't they? Anyway, I would just like to say that I'm really glad to FINALLY say that my best friend in the entire world has found someone that she really cares about this much! And honestly I'm kind of sick of saying the last name Manson cause it sounds like mansion and it made think of how incredibly jealous I got when I found out she was rich. And now I can finally call her something like Mrs. Daniel Fenton. Now I won't get jealous.(lifts up her beer mug) To my best friend and my new kind of brother in law.

Crowd- CHEERS!

(Renea sits down)

Renea- now was that so bad

Danny- It's REALLY easy to believe that she's been here before

Renea- I'm going to take that as a compliment.

Sam- I guess it wasn't that bad.

Renea- oh and before you came to pick me up I got guys a little something

Danny- what?

(Renea pulls out a box with a cake that reads "Congratulations To Cam and Lanny")

Sam- Cam and Lanny?

Renea- yeah they made a little mistake

Danny- actually it's kind of a big mistake considering it's a gay cake!

Renea- hey Cam can be a girls name!

Sam- so can Lanny

Danny- so it could also be a lesbian cake?

Renea- just shut up and eat it!

(that night at Sam's apartment, Renea went home and Sam and Danny are left there)

Danny- wow what a day huh?

Sam- very big day….you know I don't think it's enough to just get married

Danny- why?

Sam- cause remember I told him I was also pregnant

Danny- …..oh…yeah….

Sam- so what are we going to do?

(a long pause of silence fell between them and then at the same time they ran up to each other and started to make out. They continued down the hallway into Sam's bedroom and Danny laid her down on the bed and they kept on kissing and again he started to take off her sweater and this time she didn't stop him. All of the sudden they didn't care how long they knew each other. All they knew was that they truly cared about each other like they've known each other for all of their lives)

Okay I know that was extremely short! Sorry about that! So please tell me how it was! And I know I wrote a lot today I just had a day with nothing planned and I decided to write.

I just feel pumped today cause once again me and my friend we're on the phone today and we're still planning on how we are going to get me and my friend together and I just felt like writing all of these romantic scenes. Keep reading!


	8. Something Weird Has Already Happened

-1(The next morning Danny and Sam woke up the next morning at 11:30 in each other's arms)

Danny- morning

Sam- good morning

Danny- well now that we've covered that what time is it?

Sam- alright hold on a second

(Sam grabs the clock on the end table)

Sam- Dammit!

Danny- what? What time is it?

Sam- 11:32! We're late for work!

Danny- Crap! Get up!

(they both get up)

Sam- okay you put on the clothes from yesterday and put them on in the bathroom! I'm going to go change!

(Danny grabs his clothes from the floor and Sam shuts the door as soon as he leaves)

(20 minutes later they arrive at work with their hair messed up and Sam with out her shoes on still)

Renea- (doesn't look up at them) I can only imagine why two are late and are coming at the same time with your hair messed up (she walks around the front desk)

Sam- we…

Renea- save it….I don't even want to know

(she walks into the back room)

Danny- Well that worked out well

Sam- here I'll take your coat and punch us in

Danny- alright thanks

(Danny walks behind the front desk)

(a woman walks in the store)

Woman- excuse me I was wondering if you had any…..Danny?

Danny- (turns around) Rachel?

(Sam walks back up to Danny)

Sam- hey…..who's this?

Danny- this is um…..Rachel…this is Rachel

Rachel- how have you been?

Danny- I've been good

Sam- Hi I'm Sam…You know…Danny's WIFE

Rachel- wife?

Danny- yup…this is my adorable…loveable wife Sam. Sam this is Rachel. Rachel this is Sam

Sam- I believe you've already covered that

Danny- what are you doing here?

Rachel- I'm just here because I'm a photographer now. I'm taking pictures of a ton of different places for this book me and my friend are creating

Sam- oh really. That's interesting

Rachel- well I was just wondering if you had any books that I have to see how the pictures are suppose to be. You know what will draw people's eyes to the picture.

Danny- well I believe we do in the world section.

Rachel- okay well I'm going to take a look I'll be back if I find anything

Danny- okay

(Rachel goes to check out the books)

Sam- ……well we're meeting a lot of interesting people this week aren't we?

Danny- I swear I had no idea she was coming

Sam- I know I know it's just that this doesn't seem like much of an accident

Danny- what do you mean?

Sam- well both of the people that we used to date are here…it just doesn't make any sense…I just feel like….

Danny- like what?

Sam- listen now don't get jealous but….if all of these people are here then I think that….someone else should be here

Danny- ….who?

Sam- well I can't quite remember his name…..that's the only thing that doesn't seem clear to me now…..I remember exactly what he looked like…he kind of reminds me of you

Danny- ……is that a bad thing?

Sam- no it's a very good thing…he was really sweet…tell you what during our lunch break we can head on over to my apartment….I have this scrap book of my high school years…he's in there…I'll show you him

Danny- that sounds good

(Rachel comes back 2 books)

Rachel- I found these two…"The Wild Side of New York" and" The Green World"

Danny- okay well that'll be $12.89

(hands him a 20 dollar bill)

Rachel- here keep the change

Danny- but…

Rachel- no it's okay I have to get back home now. Bye!

Sam- bye

(she walks out of the door)

(Renea walks back up to the desk while Rachel is leaving)

Renea- who was that?

Danny- Rachel

Renea- who's Rachel?

Sam- his old girlfriend

Renea- ooooooh

Sam- his OLD girlfriend

Renea- the old girlfriend…the new girlfriend…I smell a catfight coming on

Sam- no catfights are going to occur in the near future. Get it?

Renea- Got it. Listen I know you guys are suppose to wait for lunch another 3 hours but we can switch if you like

Danny- we can't switch…the boss sets up the lunch schedule

Renea- that's exactly why I'm going to sneak into his office and switch our names

Sam- he's constantly in there. How are you going to get him out?

Renea- easy (she knocks over a book shelf)

(the manager hears it and runs out of the office)

Boss- Renea! In my office! Now! I'll be there in a few minutes after I clean your mess up!

Danny- (whispers to Sam) oh she's good

(Renea knocks over a pile of books on a shelf)

Boss- Renea!

Sam- (whispers to Danny) and she just keeps on getting better. Come on lets go

(they walk over to the door and as soon as they get near they push open the doors and run)

(at her apartment)

Sam- I'm going to go grab it really quickly. I'll be right back

(Sam walks into her room and 5 minutes later she comes back out with a black, leather book full of photos and writing)

Sam- okay here it is. Ya ready?

Danny- have been

(Sam flips through the book and finds a page with Sam and the guy plastered all over it)

Sam- oh here it is! His name is…..Danny Fenton…..(Sam looks up at him)….he's you

Ooooooh! Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? Well tell me what you think of this chapter please!

Keep reading!


	9. Be Be Gone You Mean Old Abuser!

-1(Sam just sat there in shock)

Sam- …..that's you

Danny- but that makes no sense…let me see the picture! (Sam hands him the album) Oh god that IS me! But I don't get it…how could I have forgotten you?….how could I have not realized it was you!

Sam- hey don't ask me! I'm just as freaked out as you are!…..that's why you reminded me of him...cause you ARE him!

Danny- but that still doesn't explain how I forgot you or how I didn't recognize you!

Sam- I'm confused as well but….oh god it was all because I moved the summer after 9th grade….we didn't keep in touch or anything….

Danny- but why wouldn't we keep in tou……oh I remember….

Sam- what!

Danny- When you told me you we're moving…I told you I really liked you as more than a friend…..

Sam- …..cause I didn't see it coming and I was afraid to say it back

Danny- yeah….wait…..you liked me too?

Sam- well…yeah….I did but I guess…..I just didn't have the guts to tell you

Danny- So we we're best friends for years and we just forgot about each other?

Sam- yeah I guess so….now it makes sense!

Danny- what does?

Sam- you know how we met back up from the people from older relationships?

Danny- yeah?

Sam- apparently we had some kind of relationship…..I don't think we just liked each other as more than friends….I think we really loved each other

Danny- oh my god!

Sam- you know how people constantly thought we had a psychic connection

Danny- ……you we're suppose to move back…did you have that feeling that you were suppose to be somewhere?

Sam- ….yeah I did

Danny- well I had that exact same feeling right before I first past the book store…..we were suppose to see each other….

Sam- so I'm guessing you believe in fate

Danny- I didn't before but this has just…..confused me so much it feels like it could be the only reason we met up again

Sam- …..yeah I guess….Danny…when I did remember you I missed you like crazy

Danny- and I missed you like crazy

Sam- well I guess we don't have to miss each other any more do we?

Danny- no….we don't…..I love you

Sam- ……I love you too…happy I said it this time?

Danny- (chuckles) ecstatic

(Danny puts her arms around her waist and Sam puts her arm around his neck and they kiss)

Danny- so you wanna try that diner again?

Sam- no I'm not in the mood to go any where…how about I make you some lunch?

Danny- oh no that's okay…you don't have to…besides I remember you are an ultra-recyclo vegetarian

Sam- no I gave that up a while ago…so what do you want?

Danny- do you like hamburgers?

Sam- hamburgers it is

Danny- here do you want some help?

Sam- help would be much appreciated. Thank you

Danny- no problem

(a half an hour later they finish their food)

Danny- well we probably should get back to work

Sam- ….you know I'm not really in the mood to go back to work

Danny- me either…..you wanna call in sick?

Sam- I'll call

(Danny sits on the couch, Sam picks up the phone and dials her work number, Renea picks up)

Renea- hello. Thank you for calling Barnes & Noble. Renea speaking.

Sam- hey Renea (cough cough) listen me and Danny ate some bad food and we need to stay home

Renea- okay what should I tell the boss….you just suddenly felt the need to eat some bad food or you two are just so damn horny that you needed to stay home and have sex?

Sam- listen okay we just want stay home for a little while…I mean we did just get married we should like just get a day off

Renea- so food poisoning it is

Sam- tell him we didn't know the food was bad alright

Renea- alright…just leave me here…to do all of the work…I'm okay…I'm not lonely at all

Sam- see you tomorrow

Renea- (giggles) bye

(they both hang up)

Sam- we're off the hook

Danny- yes…now come here

(Sam goes to sit down on Danny's lap and they start making out furiously and a while later they headed over to the bed room and they fell asleep and then they woke up at 9:00 p.m.)

Sam- oh god this is going to mess up my sleeping pattern

Danny- well do you want to go back to sleep?

Sam- nah….lets do something tonight

Danny- like what?

Sam- well for starters we could get dressed…and then maybe we could go to a dance club or something

Danny- I'm not a very good dancer

Sam- hey if I can sing you can dance now get up and lets go

(Sam wraps the sheet around her and then pulls Danny up with her and then she gives Danny his original clothes)

Sam- here put these back on and go home and change into something less business type okay?

Danny- okay

(Danny quickly gets dressed and he heads out the door and then Sam goes back into her room to change and she decides to wear a black, short, flippy skirt and a purple spaghetti strap top

(20 minutes later Danny returns and they walk outside and call up a taxi)

(at the dance club)

Sam- so do you wanna dance now or do you wanna wait for a slow song?

Danny- let's start off with a slow song

(the song Be Be Your Love comes on)

Sam- now wasn't that convenient? Come on lets go!

(Sam grabs his hand and drags him on the dance floor)

_If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

(Danny takes Sam's waist then dips her and brings her back up)

_Everybody's talking how I can't be your love  
But I want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I can't be your love  
But I want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything_

(Danny brings her very close and kisses her cheek and then kisses her on the lips)

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
was a little piece of you_

(they let go of the kiss and smile at each other with their faces close together)

_Everybody's talking how I can't be your love  
But I want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Everything will be alright  
if you just stay the night_

(then Danny brings his arm up and Sam spins under it and then stops her)

_Please, sir, don't you walk away  
Everybody's talking how I can't be your love  
But I want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real_

(Danny and Sam notice the song has ended so they walks off of the dance floor with their hands holding each other's and sit at the bar counter)

Sam- you're not as bad of a dancer as you make it sound

Danny- I still don't believe you but okay

(the bar tender walks up to them)

BT- hey can I get you anything?

Sam- yeah can I get a martini

Danny- a beer please

BT- okay they're on the way

(she walks away)

Danny- so I'm glad you suggested to come here

Sam- so am I

(Sam looks around the room and then notices Aaron dancing with Gale)

Sam- …..until now

So tell me how that was cause I just had 2 cups of coffee and I'm pretty impatient right now! Thanks and keep reading!_  
_


	10. A New Ring On The Arm

-1Sam- Crap what is he doing here!

Danny- I change my mind it was a horrible idea to come here!

Sam- Like I knew he was going to be here!

Danny- well come on lets get out of here!

(Danny grabs Sam's hand and tries to drag her out of the club but then as soon as they reach the door Aaron notices them and catches up to them before they leave)

Aaron- hey guys! What are you doing here?

Sam- oh we've been dancing for hours we're starting to get kind of tired

Aaron- oh come on stay for one more dance?

Danny- Sam lets go

Sam- Danny go get our coats from the closet

Danny- but Sam…..

Sam- just do it please…I need to talk to him for a minute

Danny- ……….(sigh)…alright…I'll be right back….

(Danny walks away towards the closet)

Aaron- good job getting rid of him

Sam- Aaron why are you here?

Aaron- to get you back of course

Sam- you have Gale! What do you want from me?

Aaron- how about I let you know over a dance?

Sam- …..where the hell would you get the idea that I would ever want to dance with you?

Aaron- why did you before?

Sam- because you threatened me!

Aaron- and apparently that works……so why don't we take another wack at it?

(Aaron grabs onto Sam's arm really tight and wont let go of her)

Sam- GET AWAY FROM ME! LET GO!

Aaron- now makes you think that do would do that?

Sam- LET GO! DANNY!

(after hearing her cry out for Danny, Aaron pushes her down to floor and is stepping on her and everyone is watching them)

Sam- GET OFF OF ME YOU JACKASS!

Aaron- SHUT UP!

(Danny heard the cry for help and he runs out of the closet and sees Sam pinned to the floor)

Danny- GET OFF OF HER!

Aaron- Or you'll what!

(Danny goes over to him and punch his face which led to him falling on the ground and Danny stomped on his stomach repeatedly)

Sam- Danny stop! If you do this you'll be acting just like him!

(Danny just stands there for a moment and then he takes his foot off of him

Danny- on Sam….here's your coat…lets go

Aaron- oh going so soon?

Danny- AND IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN IT WON'T BE HER WITH ALL OF THE BRUSES…..IT'LL BE YOU! And trust me…I can be 1000 times worse then you can ever hit….so stay the fuck away from her!

(Gale walks out of the bathroom a notices everything going on)

Gale- what just happened, Aaron?

Danny- I'll tell you what happened….this guy you're engaged to abused my wife Sam when they we're engaged

Aaron- that's not true!

Danny- So if you want to be abused at one point then go ahead and marry him but if you want to be safe then I suggest you dump him right now!

Aaron- Gale I swear that's not true!

Gale- that's kind of hard to believe considering that she's (points to Sam) cover in bruises and her arm has a giant bruise ring around it!

Aaron- but I….

Gale- too late! (takes the ring off of her finger and drops it on top of him) We're over! (she walks out the door and Danny and Sam go with her)

Gale- hey, listen….thanks for telling me all of that…you probably saved my life….I hope you're okay Sam

Sam- ……………yeah…..I'll be fine……and you're welcome

Gale- well I'm going to go home..thanks again

Danny- no problem

(Gale walks away and Danny and Sam just stand there)

Danny- So do you want to go somewhere else or……

Sam- right now……I just feel like going home

(Sam clutches her coat and Danny puts his arm around her neck and they walk home)

Okay I didn't update much today cause I went swimming at my grandmas so I was there practically all day and when I did get home my dumb older brother wouldn't let me on for awhile. Please review!


	11. Remember The Good Old Days?

-1(back the apartment)

Danny- do you wanna watch TV or just go back to bed? I mean we don't have work tomorrow…we can stay up a little later

Sam- Danny I'm just not in the mood……

Danny- okay…..come on lets go to bed

(they walked into their room and they fell asleep instantly)

(the next morning Renea walks through the door without notice)

Renea- WAKE UP!

Sam- oh jeez! How did you get in here!

Renea- you don't want to know

Danny- she's right we probably don't

Renea- (notices Sam's has a depressed face) hey what's with the face?

Danny- we had a bad night last night

Renea- (now notices the bruise ring on her arm) ……he didn't?

Sam- he did

Renea- Oh now he's gonna get it! Sam, out of this feeling of rage I somehow forgot where your phone is. Where is it! I'm calling a cab!

Sam- why are you calling a cab?

Renea- TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!

Danny- Renea that's already been taken care of. I punched him, stomped on his stomach, and then Gale broke up with him!

Renea- Oh man! I wanted to do it!

Sam- Renea calm down…next time you can beat him up

Danny- I say we stop acting like 4 year olds and find something to do

Sam- yeah you're right

Renea- hey I was planning on heading over to the lake for ice skating……you guys wanna come?

Danny- Sam?

Sam- ………..sure…..why not?

Renea- Now get out of your pajamas and into winter clothes! Hurry up!

(Renea walks out of their room and shuts the door)

Danny- Is there certain conditions that Renea goes through every morning….like a routine?

Sam- oh this is just how she is on a day off of work…she drinks too much coffee, she comes over here and screams "wake up", and bothers the heck out of you until you do something with her that day

Danny- so it's a routine?

Sam- basically

Danny- well lets get ready to go

(an hour later at the lake- everyone is still getting their skates on)

Renea- so can you skate?

Danny- Hahahaha what kind of stupid question is that hahahahaha?

Sam- so that's a no?

Danny- yup

Renea- have you ever skated before?

Danny- not really…you wanna know the best trick I mastered on the ice?

Sam- yeah what?

Danny- standing up!

Sam- oh….can you say talented?

Renea- I can say it but I'm no where as talented as him

Danny- I know I know I'm just that awesome

Sam- well come on lets go see how bad you truly are

(they walk on over to the ice and they push Danny directly onto the ice and as soon as he was on it he fell down. Because of that Sam and Renea are laughing hysterically)

Sam- hehe I think you hehe forgot that trick!

Renea- now that's hehe what I call hehe talent!

Danny- yeah yeah haha laugh all you want

(Sam skates over to him and offers him her hand and pulls him up. Renea sees a cute guy (A/N: come on you know she would have eventually seen one!))

Renea- hey listen I see something over there I like so I'm going to check it out

Sam- fine….bye

(Renea skates away towards the guy)

Danny- hey do you remember when you, me and Tucker used to come over here every new years eve and we stayed here until it was midnight?

Sam- oh my god…I completely forgot about that…and Tucker!

Danny- me too this just reminded me of him!

Sam- I remember that one year Tucker got sick and he couldn't come

Danny- think he was really sick?

Sam- not a chance…anyway you could actually skate then and you fell on the ice by accident and I was laughing at you so you pulled me down with you and as the time got closer to midnight we got closer…(as Sam is saying this they're getting closer)…and closer…

Danny- and closer…

(and they kiss and 5 minutes later they let go of it)

Sam- and then that happened…

Danny- but that doesn't make any sense though…why didn't we get together then?

Sam- We wanted to ignore it cause Tucker would do his I knew it dance in front of us and you know how that always ended…

Sam- yeah that was pretty disturbing….his pants fell down every time some how

Danny- hey remember when my pants fell down cause I just got my ghost powers?

Sam- oh god I forgot you had ghost powers!

Danny- how can you forget that?

Sam- well you haven't used them in front of me in awhile!

Danny- true but that is pretty important!

Sam- I know I'm sorry but that's not completely my fault

Danny- yeah I know

Sam- …..hey you wanna go skating on New Years Eve like we always used to?

Danny- ……sounds like fun

Sam- you know….I think we should invite Tucker with us

Danny- that sounds like a great idea! Do you know his number?

Sam- no but I got this nifty thing called a phone book at home

Danny- well lets get out of here

Sam- alright one sec! Renea!

Renea- yeah?

Sam- we're gonna go okay?

Renea- go ahead I'm a little busy here

Sam- looking for cheap thrills?

Renea- of course…bye! Bye Danny!

Danny- see you later

(runs behind a bush and goes ghost, and comes back out)

Sam- now you use them

(Danny smiles which makes Sam's heart melt)

Sam- you're such a show off

(Danny carries her bridal style and they fly towards the apartment and as they're on their way Sam thinks of that new years eve)

Can you say **_Flashback?_**

(Danny and Sam are skating and Sam is wearing her trusty combat boots but instead of her usual skirt/stocking thing, she is wearing long black pants to protect her feet from the cold and a black winter coat. Danny's wearing his same baggy jeans, a sweater that has the red oval on it like his normal shirt and a red and white winter coat)

Sam- favorite song?

Danny- "I Write Sins Not Tragedies"- Panic! At the Disco….you?

Sam- "Helena"- My Chemical Romance….favorite movie?

Danny- Saw 2.…you?

Sam- Carrie

Danny- pig's blood at the prom right?

Sam- yup

Danny- sounds disgusting

Sam- and Saw 2 isn't? please when the girl put her arms in the holes with blades…they slit her wrists! Blood all down her arm! Oh and not to mention the threat that blood will poor through every hole in your body if you don't make it out of the house with in 2 hours!

Danny- okay I admit it's just as gross…..

Sam- EVEN MORE!

Danny- okay it's even more gross but still come on

Sam- alright

Danny- position you wouldn't want to be found in during a car accident

(Danny thinks for a minute and as he's skating he loses his balance, falls, and splits his pants which leads to Sam laughing hysterically)

Sam- yeah hehe I'd hate to be hehe found that way too!

Danny- haha very funny! Come here I need some help up

Sam- (giggles) okay I'm coming

(Sam skated over to him and gave her his hand and as soon as he got it he pulled her down as well)

Sam- oh man! Nice!

Danny- just returning a favor

(Sam notices that there is ten more seconds to the year)

Sam- hey look at the clock!

(suddenly they heard a crowd count down)

Crowd- 10-9-8-7-6

(Danny and Sam join in)

D/S- 5...(they start to get close)…4...3...(even closer)…2...(now they're less than an inch apart)

Crowd (without D and S)- 1! Happy New Year!

(Danny and Sam kiss passionately)

_**End of Flashback**_

How was that chapter! Please tell me! Oh! And check later for my profile update later today!


	12. And You Didn't Tell Me?

-1(back to apartment , Sam is looking for the phone book)

Danny- hey I'm gonna get something to drink you want anything?

Sam- no I'm good

(Danny opens the fridge door and searches through it)

Danny- you like Arizona Green Tea?

Sam- yeah?

Danny- why?

Sam- cause I'm from Washington

Danny- …..what!

Sam- sweet home Alabama baby

Danny- okay you know what I don't even want to know anymore

Sam- oh no dude lets play a guessing game! You can be the guesser and I can be the guessee!

Danny- do like acting like a five year old?

Sam- no that's Renea's job….I cover the 8 year olds

Danny- okay then

Sam- oh I found it!

Danny- bring it here!

(Sam walks out of her room and they both sit at the kitchen table)

Sam- last name was Foley right?

Danny- yeah

Sam- Foley, Foley (she is flipping through the pages), Foley, AHA! Foley!…..his number is…555-3169...give me the phone!

(Danny hands her the phone and Sam dials the number…the phone rings and rings and rings but nobody picks up. Finally there's an answering machine)

Tucker's machine- hey I can't get to the phone right now. If you need to contact me immediately I suggest that you can my cell phone or my PDA. Thanks!

Sam- yeah hey Tucker it's me Sam…listen I'm back and me and Danny we're going to go ice skating at the lake on new years eve and we we're wondering if you'd like to join us? If you do want to we we're planning on getting there around 10:00 at night. So if you'd like to come please do. We miss you! Talk to you later! (she hangs up)

Danny- he wasn't there?

Sam- nope but I can tell you that he's still his same old techno geek self

Danny- I expected that…hey do you wanna go get some lunch?

Sam- yeah lets go

(New Years Eve, 10:20 p.m.)

Danny- where is he?

Sam- maybe he had to go somewhere for the holidays

Danny- maybe…I don't know

Sam- well if he is coming then lets just skate until he gets here

Danny- hey I brought my CD player with me

Sam- you brought that! Is that what was so heavy in your bag?

Danny- well that and my CD's

Sam- you brought every single one of your CD's?

Danny- well only a few…but I bought this one the day after Renea started picking on you

Sam- you bought a Michelle Branch CD?

Danny- yes I did

(Danny presses the play button on it and music starts playing)

Danny- well I figured that this could be our song

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy _

_And it's keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_Cause I don't want to waist another moment_

_Saying things we never meant to say_

(Danny is still holding onto the side of the rink and Sam skates up to him)

Sam- come on…I'll hold onto you… just hold my hand

(Danny hold onto her and lets go of the side and they continue skating)

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've been waiting for a chance to let you in _

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

_Well it's all so overrated_

_I'm not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

(Danny is constantly slipping and Sam is still having to save him from falling)

_And I give you just a little time_

_I wonder if you realize_

_I've been wanting 'til I see it in your eyes_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is all right_

_If I just breathe_

(Danny finally falls on his back and since Sam is holding onto him she falls on top of him and they just stare at each other for awhile)

_So I whisper in the dark_

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between _

_I know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

(Sam and Danny get closer and closer)

_Everything is alright if I just breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

(now they kiss)

Tucker- DUDE I KNEW IT!

(Danny and Sam release from their kiss and get up)

Danny- Tucker you're here!

Tucker- hey man!

(they do that stupid hand shake boys always do)

Sam- hey Tuck!

Tucker- hey get over here

(Tucker and Sam hug)

Danny- dude we missed you!

Sam- we're so glad to see you!

Tucker- and apparently you we're both happy to see each other

Danny- no we've known each other was here for a while!

Sam- Tucker….we're married

Tucker- WHAT! And you didn't invite me?

Sam- well we didn't exactly plan it

Tucker- so you eloped?

Danny- uh huh

Tucker- you still should have invited me

Sam- yeah we're sorry Tucker!

Tucker- hey I'm just pickin' on you

Danny- same old Tucker

(Danny grabs his beret and covers Tucker's face with it)

Hey sorry about the couple days I didn't update! My brother was hogging the computer! Okay I'm completely satisfied with this chapter but can you tell me what you think?


	13. 2 Reasons: 1 Is I Love You 2 Is Hate You

-1Okay here's the next chapter! Oh and last chapter I meant to say that I wasn't happy with that chapter. I know it definitely wasn't one of my best. I was off of my game that day and I swear that won't happen again!

(It's a week later and Danny and Sam are keeping close contact with Tucker now. Danny and Sam are at work, Sam is organizing papers)

Danny- okay I'm going on my lunch break….see you in an hour Sam (gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Sam- alright see you in a few

(Danny walks out the door and Renea walks up to Sam)

Renea- well guess what?

Sam- where?

Renea- your hilarious

Sam- I know I just can't keep the crowd still!

Renea- anyway I got another date with Ryan

Sam- who's Ryan you never told me about this Ryan…..

Renea- he's the guy I met up with at the lake that day….

Sam- no phone call…no conversation…no tiny pointing gesture when you're with him to let me know that this is Ryan

Renea- I know I'm horrible….

Sam- no flashing, neon sign…no…

Renea- okay I get the point! Anyway we're going to go bowling….

Sam- how romantic…..doesn't sound like something you'd do…

Renea- then we're heading over to Chuck E Cheeses….

Sam- now that sounds like you

Renea- then I go home….I'll just stay there all alone…nothing to do…no one to hang out with….all alone (sighs)

Sam- Renea?

Renea- yes Sam?

Sam- would you like me to come over tonight?

Renea- please do

Sam- alright…what time?

Renea- 9:00-ish?

Sam- I'll be there (finishes with papers)

Renea- hey since you're done with these boring papers you wanna help me stack some pretty CD's?

Sam- Pretty CD's?

Renea- yes they're pretty…do you wanna help or not?

Sam- Sure I'll be there in a few, I just gotta put these in their folders

(Renea walks away with a box full of CD's in her arms and Sam puts them in their folders and catches up with Renea…20 minutes later)

Renea- Jesse McCartney?

Sam- 5

Renea- Ryan Cabrera…..eww?

Sam- 7

Renea- Panic! At the Disco?

Sam- 20.…dude I love them!

Renea- _Well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

Sam- you really like to taunt me don't you?

Renea- very much so

Sam- hey listen I'm gonna go do lunch a little early

Renea- and leave me again?

Sam- yes again….please?

Renea- ….fine go away

Sam- thank you!

Renea- (yells as Sam runs out the door) your not welcome!

(Danny is at the café and he is sitting at a table, sipping his coffee reading the newspaper, when someone walks in…DUN DUN DUN)

Rachel- Danny?

Danny- oh hi Rachel…how are you doing on that book?

Rachel- Not so good yet

Danny- I'm sure it'll be awesome

Rachel- so where's Sam?

Danny- back at work…I'm on my lunch break…why?

Rachel- oh no real reason

Danny- ….. You okay…..?

Rachel- yeah I'm fine…hey Danny?

Danny- yeah?

(Rachel out of nowhere she kisses Danny but Danny pulls back away quickly)

Danny- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Rachel- oh come on Danny you know you liked it

Danny- NO I DIDN'T!  
Rachel- that's only cause you don't remember how good it feels…so let me refresh your memory

Danny- Rachel……

Rachel- sshhhhh Danny…just relax….

(Rachel pulls him against her and kisses her deeply and Danny tries desperately to fight back but it was no use…she just wouldn't let go…but he still just kept on trying…and guess who walks around the corner and sees them through the window kissing…and then Danny sees her and this time he actually pulls her off of him)

Danny- SAM!

(Sam runs away with a furious face and Danny runs off after her)

Danny- Sam please!

Sam- forget it Danny! I don't even want to hear it!

Danny- but Sam I!

Sam- Danny there's no excuse you can say to me that will possibly make me not hate you right now!

Danny- Sam….

Sam- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

Danny- Sam I tried to pull her off…..

Sam- yeah when you saw me!

Danny- no before you even saw me! I tried really hard but she wouldn't give

Sam- well you obviously didn't try hard enough until you saw me!

Danny- Sam please believe me!

Sam- why should I! You we're kissing another woman!

Danny- but she kissed me! I didn't kiss her!

Sam- You need two sets of lips to kiss! One of those sets was yours!

Danny- please Sam….I didn't want to kiss her!

Sam- Oh yeah that's really believable!

Danny- please Sam I really care about you!

(Sam stops walking and looks at him for awhile then she runs away with tears streaming down her cheeks and Danny just stands there and walks back to the café like Sam is running back to the book store)

(in the café Rachel is still there)

Danny- you need to leave here now!

Rachel- but I…..

Danny- you need to leave Amity park NOW! You leave me and Sam alone!

(Rachel just stands there then she grabs her coat and storms out of the café)

Okay there you go! Please please please please please please review!…….please?


	14. Are You Happy That She Is Unhappy?

-1(back at the book store, Sam runs in crying)

Renea- hey what are you….Sam are you okay?

Sam- do I look okay!

Renea- okay okay just calm down hun…now tell me what happened

Sam- I can't….

Renea- if you wanna feel any better you know have to tell me what happened

Sam- ……….I saw Danny….

Renea- well is that a bad thing cause he's kinda your husband

Sam- no I saw Danny kissing Rachel!

Renea- he was WHAT!

Sam- I walked around the corner to where that café is and Danny was in there and Rachel and him we're kissing

Renea- I knew it! I can't believe him! That's it I'm ditching the rest of work!

Sam- why?

Renea- what do you think?

Sam- ……Renea don't hurt him……

Renea- fine I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind!

Sam- Renea no….

Renea- too late I'm going

Sam- but…

(before Sam could finish her sentence she was out the door and storming her way to the café……storming…..storming…..okay she there now!)

Renea- Hey you!

Danny- okay listen to me….

Renea- no you listen…Sam hasn't much for guys and she wouldn't date or get married to just anyone and you're the first person she has ever truly loved and then you go and do this! She doesn't deserve any of it!

Danny- I…..

Renea- You know I thought you we're different…..I thought you were a good person for Sam….now I know that I was wrong

Danny- okay now it's my turn! I didn't want to kiss Rachel! Ever since I saw Sam again I never wanted to kiss Rachel…I told her to leave Amity Park and since this happened I never want to see her again…I tried really hard to pull her off of me but she just wouldn't let go

Renea- ..that's still no excuse….do you know how bad that girl is hurt because of you?

Danny- ……so are you going to put me in that body cast?

Renea- let me tell you I'm really tempted but Sam told me not to

Danny- Sam told you not to hurt me?

Renea- well I'm pretty motivated to but….yeah….she told me not to hurt you even though you really deserve it!…..just leave her alone for now!

(Renea storms out of the café) (7:00 at Renea's apartment, Sam is on Renea's couch and she is leaning up against the arm of it while Renea is on the phone ordering pizza)

Renea- yes can we have 2 full sheets of pizza…yes one with black olives and onions and the other with chicken on it…no not chicken spedies just regular pieces of chicken with regular pizza. You know with cheese, sauce, dough, the whole shabang…$21.58?….alright….the address is 80 4th Street…okay thank you (hangs up the phone and sits next to Sam on her couch) So what movie do you wanna watch?

Sam- …….I don't know

Renea- come on it's your night so I can't choose

Sam- fine……instead of a movie can we watch one of your Gilmore Girls Seasons?

Renea- sure…..which one?

Sam- I don't know….how about 1

Renea- what disk?

Sam-…….1?

Renea- is your favorite number one today?

Sam- …….Renea I'm not really in the mood for jokes

Renea- alright

(the rest of the night Sam and Renea just sat and watch the entire season and stuffed their faces with pizza all night)

Hey sorry about the shortness of the chapter! But cut me some slack cause I just woke up an hour ago! Please review!


	15. I Don't Understand

-1(the next morning)

Renea- hey listen I called you in sick so you didn't have to see Danny today

Sam- thanks

Renea- do you want me to get you anything before I leave

Sam- no I'm good

Renea- are you sure?

Sam- …..Well I will be

Renea- hey I'm gonna grab you a giant tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon so you can just sit there and have a good cry

Sam- no…..I don't really want to cry

Renea- ….alright….see you in a few hours

Sam- bye

(20 minutes later, door bell rings, Sam gets up to answer it, guess who it is, and he has tons of roses and a chocolate box)

Sam- Get out of my face Danny

Danny- please Sam…

Sam- what do you want me to say to you? Do you want me to say that you're off the hook cause I understand….Well NEWSFLASH I don't understand! I don't understand how you can just think that I will forgive you that easily!

Danny- I don't expect that at all!

Sam- and you think that I will forgive you just because you bring me roses and candy! You've known me for years and you know that doesn't work with me!

Danny- Sam you know I'm sorry, I didn't want to kiss Rachel! I'm sorry if you got hurt by what happened but I didn't want any of it to happen! And you know it!

Sam- …….no Danny….no I don't…..get out

(Danny stares at her and then leaves the candy and flower on the floor and shuts the door)

(Sam looks away from the door then she has tears rolling down her eyes and then she sits on the couch and starts crying her eyes out)

(at the book store, Danny walks in and walks up to the front desk where Renea is)

Renea- I don't even want to hear it

Danny- so nobody will listen to me

Renea- yeah pretty much

Danny- so why am I hear anymore

Renea- I was just wondering the same thing

Danny- fine I'm gone, I quit, I'm leaving

Renea- oh and where do you plan on going?

Danny- somewhere away from here

Renea- where's that?

Danny- home

Renea- where's that?

Danny- parents house

Renea-excuse me?

Danny- the apartment

Renea- (smiles)….good boy

(Danny smiles and walks out the door)

(after work, Renea's home)

Renea- hey do you want pizza or… (sees Sam crying on the couch eating a giant tub of chocolate ice cream)….oh honey

(Renea sits on the couch and puts hers around her and hugs her really hard and Sam leans on her and crys really hard on her shoulder)

Sorry about the shortness! Next chapter is coming up soon!


	16. I Thought I Knew You But I Don't Anymore

-1(At Renea's apartment, it starts raining)

Renea- honey what happened?

Sam- ………

Renea- what happened?

Sam- well….a little while after you left….(sniffle)…Danny came over here….and he…

Renea- he what?

Sam- he came over here and he brought me chocolates and flowers….

Renea- that little demon!

Sam- he tried to apologize to me….

Renea- call the authorities!

Sam- come on Renea!

Renea- well Sam….he's trying really hard…I can tell…he loves you….I mean he quit his job cause he was so hurt….he's really sorry

Sam- now you're taking his side!

Renea- I'm not taking anyone's side Sam but….don't you think he's suffered enough?

Sam- …..no….not even close

Renea- listen Sam…I know you've been hurt badly….but you not accepting his apology his hurting him even more

Sam- …..wait did you say he quit his job?

Renea- well yeah, I did

Sam- …..good….I never want to see him again!

Renea- you know…in all of the years I've known you…I've never seen you acting so bitchy….I never thought would have to say anything like that to you…(she shakes her head "no" lightly then walks away into her room)

(Sam looks around the room, sighs, gets up, grabs her coat, and runs out the door into the rain, in her pajamas, and Renea sees her run outside)

Renea- good girl (smiles and walks back)

(back at Danny and Sam's apartment, Danny is laying down on his couch listening to the radio when….(YAY)…Sam knocks on the door and Danny gets up to answer it and has a shocked face on)

Sam- hey Danny

Danny- you're soaking wet

Sam- listen, I'm really sorry for not accepting your apology. I'm really sorry, It was stupid, and it was shallow, and it was bitchy , and it was……

(Danny cuts her off by kissing her powerfully)

Sam- wrong, and it was…..

Danny- would you just shut up!

(he kisses her powerfully again, and their "song" comes on the radio)

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away_

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_Cause I don't want to waist another moment_

_Saying things we never_ _meant to say_

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is all right_

_If I just breathe_

(they release from the kiss and smile at each other)

Danny- you know what, I think we should do this right

Sam- what right?

_Well it's all so overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watching chance fade_

_And wondering what's real_

(Danny bends down on one knee)

Sam- oh god

Danny- Sam will you marry me…..again?

_And I give you just a little time_

_I wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes_

(a smile grows on her face and Danny grabs her hand)

Danny- please Sam?

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is all right_

_If I just breathe_

(Sam waits a moment to answer but then she whispers….)

_So I whisper in the dark_

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

Sam- ……no….but I will for the first time

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright if I just breathe…breathe_

(they smile at each other then Danny gets up and kisses her and holds on to her tightly)

_I've been driving for an hour _

_Just talking to the rain_

Okay there will be one more chapter to the story! please review!


	17. Congratulations to Sam and Danny

-1(6 months later, Danny told his family about his powers and now at Danny and Sam's reception)

Minister- I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride

(they kiss, people in the pews cheer……at the reception, Tucker picks up the microphone)

Tucker- Excuse me everybody…listen….I have known these two for years and I have always known that they we're perfect for each other….everybody in high school knew it. I mean everybody called them lovebirds…even Danny had his own nickname, Clueless…, now I'm really glad to that they have realized how perfect they are for each other. So a few months ago they said I could pick the song they have their first dance to as husband and wife…So I have chosen the worlds cheesiest song in the world for them to dance to…..considering I thought that they were probably getting sick of their song

Sam- (whispers to Danny) why the hell did you let him choose the song….

Danny- (whispers to Sam) I have no idea and right about now I'm starting to regret it

Tucker- ladies and gentlemen….Danny and Sam Fenton will be dancing to "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You"

(Danny and Sam smile, they stand up with their hands in each others hand, and the music starts)

…_I just can't help falling in love with you…_

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

(Danny spins her around then everybody gets up and starts dancing too)

_Like a river flows to the sea_

_So it goes some things are meant to be_

_(some things are meant to be)_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

(Danny and Sam smile at each other then they kiss passionately)

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows to the sea_

_So it goes some things are meant to be_

_(Some things are meant to be)_

(they let go of the kiss and smile again and then they embrace each other tightly)

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

_I just can't help falling in love with you_

(an hour later, Renea brings out the cake, which read exactly what Danny and Sam wanted it to…."Congratulations to Cam and Lanny", …..Danny and Sam cut it and fed each other a bite)

(2 hours later at the very end of the reception, Danny goes ghost, picks Sam up bridal style, and they fly away, but before they were totally out of hearing range everybody screamed one last time…..)

Tucker- 3...2...1...

Everyone- LOVEBIRDS!

(Danny and Sam smile and kiss each other as they fly away into the night sky)

THE END!

So how was it? I'm not sure yet but I might do a sequel….still thinking! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
